


kaleidoscope

by berryargento



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Kissing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/berryargento
Summary: It started as a smile, unconscious spark of fire.





	

_What did she expect_ —is something Dia mulling over and over as she wrote on her papers.

No, she wasn’t busy with any of student council’s work back then, she was simply averting her attention to something else but an incident that happened in the library earlier. 

.

_It was a whim. It was uncalled for, it’s—_

.

Dia was there to check up on the library, waiting for a certain careless director to take the note off whatever Maru said about the lack of books.

Kunikida Hanamaru; Dia knew about her sister’s friend as long as Ruby did, four years to now, or maybe more, they stopped counting.

However, Dia failed to realize something else when she stepped into the library alone, Maru was reading a book behind her counter, a thick, tall book that even obscured her face.

She knew that Mari set her up, the library inspection was some sort of little prank and she was there wasting her breath aside from scanning unattended papers—

“D-Dia-chan, you came.”

“Good afternoon, Hanamaru-san.”

Hanamaru closed her book, walking to Dia’s way still concealing her face with the book as she spoke.

“I ... I kind of losing a match with Mari-san, _zura_.” Maru said. “S, so this is a dare, b-but you are free to think of anything about this ...”

Dia was thinking of series of ill-willed rants to shot up Mari later, but her mind grew blank as the incident happened, as quick as when Maru stood on her tiptoes and let both of their heads, the kiss, and Maru’s shy confession concealed by the book.

An unsure press yet Dia could feel the warmth perfectly.

.

.

.

 

_No._

 

Dia put down her pen, she knew Maru must’ve been chasing her back there as her response was a static silence and uncertainty. She slowly walked to the door, stopping a few step before the exit to peek at the other side of the door.

The chestnut-haired girl was there, her figure smaller as she closed both of her eyes and crouched down.

“Hanamaru-san.”

She needed to make Mari pay the price for such inelegant rehearsal she forced the shy librarian to do. Also perhaps a good thing to repay Mari of her idea so that she was this close to the person she sought for.

“Hanamaru-san.”

Maru remained still, Dia couldn’t help but heave a sigh.

(She crouched, pried Maru’s hands away, took the answer kiss.)

 

* * *

 

 

Maybe Ruby noticed that she was smiling too much than necessary when she arrived at Kurosawa household’s door. Hanamaru brought herself a book and a small bag, perhaps containing studying kit, the end exam was near, after all. 

Though for a close friend like Ruby, she knew what Maru wanted to do.

“Studying with Onee-chan again?”

“Ah, umm, y-yes,” her eyes traveled elsewhere. “I’ll come to your room after an hour, Ruby-chan.”

“I’ll make the tea for you two,” Ruby smiled. “Don’t be so stiff, Maru-chan~ it’s not your first time studying with Onee-chan, right~?”

Maru hid her reddened face away and slightly nudging at Ruby for not to tease her too much.

.

.

.

They were, in fact, studying, she would go over the materials Maru didn’t know and Dia offered to explain it again if Maru missed a point or two.

—Though, it won’t last long, not that long, not if their hands unconsciously clasped on the table.

“Hanamaru-san.”

Dia’s call sending a chill down to her spine. She kept her silence, fingers fumbling on Dia’s.

“Ruby is next door if you mind.”

Dia would always say the exact same warning when they were together. Always. They already did many times to stray from studying—one which Dia didn’t actually like, but she complied—and Dia voiced the same warning.

Maybe she was double-checking to make sure Maru is comfortable if they were about to go up and beyond.

“I ... want to kiss you,” her voice went small. “... Dia-chan.”

Dia warmed up to a smile as she brought their entwined hands to her lips. “Sure.”

“But math—“

“You always say that Hanamaru-san,” Dia spared a giggle. “What do you want, then?”

Having a cute junior was a trouble, though, she couldn’t help to tease her more. Maru only looked away as her face reddened to her ears as she answered.

“... Kiss.”

“Alright.”

And the math, the cups of tea, were long forgotten.


End file.
